Idas y vueltas
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Serie de 10 Drables sobre Itachi y Deidara... Yaoi, lemon!   Especie de Precuela de "No habrá una proxima vez"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola posible lector/a! ^^ Bueno, esta es una serie de Drables de mi pareja Akatsuki favorita, Iatchi y Deidara,_

_van a ser 10 Drables en total, y publicaré uno por día..._

_Bueno, basta de monologuear.. Simplemente lean ^^_

**_Advertencia: yaoi!_**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto; por el contrario, la historia es mía =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>_¿Qué?_

Te haré una pregunta, mi explosivo rubio: ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mi?

Es algo sencillo, después de todo, para decirle a alguien lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, tiene que, al menos, agradarte esa persona. Pero… ¿cómo rayos fue que te enamoraste de alguien como yo? Tú, un amante de lo efímero, un amante del arte, un chico lindo, inquieto, que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiese con sólo una mirada… Y me elegiste a mi…

No es que me queje, porque he aprendido a quererte también, pero, en verdad, no puedo entenderlo… Soy un ninja, un asesino, un traidor, un hombre… Nunca habíamos hablado mucho antes, de hecho, siempre que lo hacíamos, eran más que nada afirmaciones o negaciones de mi parte… No tenemos mucho en común… Entonces, puedes decirme, ¿qué rayos viste en mi?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... mañana traeré el segundo, saluditos y dejen sus comen =)<em>

_Suerte! =)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno, no muchas palabras, el segundo Drable de esta mini historia ^^_

**_Adevertencia: Yaoi!_**

**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, este argumento sí es mío.   
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong> _Impredecible._

Nunca creí que respondieras así a ese acto acometido de inconsciencia… Bueno, en realidad si, "¿Qué se supone que fue eso?" Sólo tú responderías así, con ese tono malhumorado y sombrío, a un beso en los labios… Supongo que es por eso que te amo… Porque eres tan predecible como impredecible… Una gran dicotomía humana… Nunca se puede saber en qué estás pensado, por más que se intente, nadie puede hacerlo…

Y creo que fui un poco tonto al pretender que yo podría hacerlo… Que yo, un alocado, un renegado -otro hombre- podría meterme en un tu mente y saber qué es lo que piensas o sientes…

Pero entonces, como eres tan impredecible, simplemente me seguiste en mi juego…

* * *

><p><em>Mañana la tercer parte =)<em>

Saludos! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Aqui el tercer drable! Ah! Gracias por los review, me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo ^^_

_**Advertencia: yaoi!**_

__**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen, son de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong> _Tú._

Apenas habían pasado unas pocas semanas cuando me di cuenta de que ocupabas todo en mi… Por primera vez en mi vida, había dejado de pensar como un ninja, como un hermano mayor preocupado por su pequeño consanguíneo, y había comenzado a pensar como un hombre, como un humano supongo… Tú. En mi mente ahora sólo estás tú, Deidara, mi compañero, mi explosivo amante… Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel, tu aroma, tu voz… Tus susurros, gemidos, resoplidos… Tus explosiones de arcilla…

Nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que disfrutara de tus locas creaciones explosivas, pero llegó… Hoy puedo decirlo, ya nada en ti me sorprende…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... los veo mañana con el IV =)<em>

_Comenten plisss! jeje ^^_

_Saludos! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Que tal... Bueno, hoy domingo el cuarto drable para que no se aburran (?) xD_

_**Advertencia: yaoi!**_

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto ****(si me perteneciera, Itachi sería MIO y solo MIO! xD**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>_ Ojos._

Tus ojos me atraparon desde el primer momento, y nunca creí que algún día llegarían a mirarme sólo a mi… Yo creía que los tenías reservados sólo para tu pequeño hermano, pero no, ahora me miras, con un dejo de sorpresa -la única expresión que puedo descifrar-, me miras a mí… Tus perlas negras y profundas como la noche más oscura me observan crear arte… Y eso hace que me sonroje, no puedo evitarlo, apenas clavas esos hermosos e intrigantes ojos en mí, mi piel se eriza y mis mejillas aumentan de temperatura… Y ni hablar del resto de mi cuerpo, cuando rozas apenas tu piel con la mía… Es increíble, nunca antes me había pasado… Supongo que porque tú eres especial, único…

* * *

><p><em>Mañana el quinto! No se vallan ni se aburran... ya se va a empezar a ver un hilo conductor entre todos... hasta llegar al final **<em>

_No digo mas! :P Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola gente! Acá el quinto drable ^^_

**_Advertencia: yaoi!_**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong> _Arcilla_

Tus manos están llenas de arcilla, pero eso no me provoca alejarme de ti, al contrario, hacen que quiera tenerte más cerca mío. Tú, loco maniático, fanático de la arcilla, me hiciste amar ese aroma a tierra húmeda, esa textura extraña… ¿Te das cuenta, verdad? Por tu culpa, ahora me gusta la arcilla…

Es que en verdad me gustas tú… Pero parece que tu misma persona está unida a ese extraño material, porque eres como ella, blando, maleable, fresco. Puedo moldearte con mis propias manos, tú me dejas hacerlo, porque te agrada. Sé que te encanta que recorra cada centímetro de tu piel con mis manos, porque te sientes como la arcilla, sientes que así puedes adoptar la cualquier forma… Y luego, te quedas en entre mis dedos, y me es difícil sacarte…

Eres tan parecido a la arcilla, que hasta tienes tu punto de inflexión. Y cuando ese punto llega, te poner rígido, implacable, te enfrentas a todo con firmeza y convicción, porque saber que sólo así, puedes perdurar... Aún así, lo mejor de todo es que yo conozco a la perfección cómo hacer para hacerte llegar a ese punto, me es sencillo, porque ya te conozco lo suficiente…

Y en este momento, cuando de entre tus manos sacar una pequeña grulla blanca, todo mi ser me pide que es hora de que tú seas moldeado…

* * *

><p><em>Wiii! Ya estamos a la mitad ^^ Espero les esté gustando! Dejen sus comen plisss :D<em>

_Saludos! =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Sexto drable! Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los revs ^^_

**_Advertencia: yaoi!_**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a M. Kishimoto, la historia sí es mia =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VI <strong>_Efímero._

El pequeño animalito en mi mano no dudará mucho, lo sé. Después de todo, es una obra de arte, y el arte es efímero… Pero esta vez, creo que una explosión causada por mí no será la desencadenante de su fin… O quizás sí. Tus ojos me miran con esa expresión extraña que tienes siempre que pasamos mucho tiempo a solas. Sé lo que quieres, sé lo que necesitas, y también sé cómo lo quieres… Eso es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, aunque no termino de entender qué significan con exactitud tus miradas, puedo recordarlas a la perfección y, entonces, saber qué es lo que quieres…

Quieres una obra de arte, quieres un momento de placer, quieres disfrutar de lo efímero junto a mi… Bien, entonces esta pequeña obra de arte deberá desaparecer, para dar lugar a una mayor…

* * *

><p><em>Mañana el septimo! Espero acordarme, hoy estuve a punto de no subirlo xD<em>

_Saluditos y dejen sus comen! ^^  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Bueno... aca el septimo drable, lean y opinen! ^^_

**_Advertencia: yaoi!_**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kishomoto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>_Grulla._

La sonrisa en tu rostro te delata. Es evidente. Eres evidente. Me acerco a ti con paso suave pero decidido, acaricio tu delicado rostro sonrojado, deslizo mis dedos por la silueta de tu mandíbula, tomo tu mentón con suavidad. Tus ojos brillan, siempre lo hacen cuando estoy tan cerca tuyo. Tus ojos de cielo brillan como cuando recién sale el sol después de una lluvia de verano, y eso me encanta, me dan ganas de abrazarte por mucho tiempo, de tenerte en mis manos por siempre, de no soltarte nunca más y que el mundo se olvide de nosotros.

Porque no puedo negarlo, soy como ese pequeño animalito que creaste con tus manos y un poco de arcilla. Soy como una grulla, necesito acercarme a ti lentamente, como manteniendo un fuerte muro entre nosotros; pero luego, una vez que todo está en orden, una vez que tus ojos derrumban mi muro, quiero que te quedes con migo por siempre, hasta que todo acabe, aunque sé que eso no podría suceder…

Ya es suficiente espera, mi alma ya está llena de la tuya, es hora de que mi cuerpo también lo esté… Mis labios se posan en los tuyos, y todo lo demás ya no existe…

* * *

><p><em>Nos leemos mañana, gracias por leer! ^^<em>

_Saludos! =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Aca el octavo drable! _

**_Advertencia: yaoi!_**

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong> _Delicia._

Tus deliciosos labios se posan en los míos, y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. No es la primera vez que nos besamos pero se siente como la primera, nada ha cambiado en mí. Te sigo amando como ese día en el cual te lo confesé, te sigo desenado como en ese momento en el cual me lancé hacia ti y te sorprendí con mi beso, me sigo sonrojando, me sigo tambaleando cuando tus brazos me rodena… Como ahora. Tus brazos me rodean, tu lengua quiere avanzar, y mis labios se abren para dejarle paso. Ambas danzan al compas de un ritmo que nosotros mismos marcamos. Rodeo tu nuca con mis manos -ahí acabó la existencia de mi obra de arte- y entonces el ritmo se intensifica.

Tus brazos me aprietan más fuerte, y entonces nuestros cuerpo entran en contacto. Tu pecho está firme y tibio, como siempre, los latidos de tu corazón inundan mi cuerpo y hacen que el mío se acople.

Tus labios pasan a mi cuello y tus manos, comienzan a deslizar mi túnica por mis hombros… Pronto me encuentro desprovisto de ella, ya no nos sirve, a ti tampoco por cierto, mi querido Uchiha. Yo me encargo de que quedemos iguales…

Y de un momento a otro, sin que nos percatemos del tiempo, estamos tendidos en el suelo…

* * *

><p><em>Mañana el noveno y penúltimo drab!<em>

_Comenten! Nos leemos! Saludos! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Aca les traigo el novedo y penúltimo drable!_

**_Advertencia: yaoi y lemon!_**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong> _Sabor._

Tu piel huele exquisito, no puedo evitar saborearla. Cuando mis labios se posan en ella, una ola de excitación recorreré toda mi existencia y me incita a seguir haciéndolo. Poco a poco nuestro cuerpos se acoplan, se acostumbran, se traspasan todo el calor, y el suelo es nuestro nuevo sostén. Tus manos ya intentan quitarme toda la ropa que cubre mi cuerpo, mientras que las mías siguen sosteniendo tus hombros, para que no hullas. Sé que no lo harás, pero aún así me es imposible no retenerte. Mis labios bajan, bajan más, y siguen bajando, hasta llegar ahí, tu más placentero lugar…

Adiós a tus pantalones, a toda tu vestimenta; adiós a la mía también, así como a mi cordura y sensatez… Adiós al resto del universo, a todo lo que nos rodea, ya nada está, ya nada existe fuera de nosotros dos… Mi boca saborea con lujuria tu miembro, tus gemidos lo inundan todo, tus manos estrujan mi cabello y mis dedos acarician tus suaves rodillas desnudas…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... comenten, tiren tomates, flores, huevos, lo que sea! xD<em>

_Saludos, nos leemos mañana con el último!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! aaahhh! Estoy nerviosa, este es el último drable, y el que menos me convense... Pero bueno, simplemente lean ^^_

**_Advertencia: yaoi y lemon!_**

**Naruto no me pertece, es propiedad de M. Kishimoto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong> _Unión._

Ya no lo aguanto más, tu boca me vuelve loco, hace que mi cabeza de vueltas, que mi cuerpo se estremezca con cada subida y bajada, que mis cuerdas vocales no lo resistan y vibren como locas, lanzando un gran gemido que inunda la habitación, que también inunda tu boca.

**_ Tu néctar sale despedido y me inunda todo. Me encanta, me encanta todo de ti, tanto que ya no puedo resistirme, es hora de que nos unamos, de que rompamos todas las leyes de la física, de que seamos uno, de que entre en ti y ambos disfrutemos hasta el éxtasis de nuestra unión…_**

Tus manos toman con fuerza mis piernas y las llevan contra ti, rodeándote. Levanto un poco mi cintura y entonces, el placer me inunda… Ya estás dentro mío, y amo cuando haces eso, te amo por eso y por muchas cosas más, pero sólo puedo demostrarlo correctamente en este momento… Mi espalda se arquea bruscamente, a causa de tu embestida. Ahora mi rostro está inmerso en tus sedosos cabellos negros, absorbiendo su exquisito aroma, mientras mi cuerpo entero sube y baja sobre tu miembro.

**_ Mi rostro está pegado a tu pecho, lo que me da la oportunidad perfecta para saborearte aún más, tal y como me gusta… El sabor y el aroma de tu piel me inundan completamente, al igual que tus gemidos, lo cuales se sintonizan con los míos…_**

**_ - D-Deidara…- te murmuro, al mismo tiempo que levanto la vista para mirarte a los ojos._**

Bajo la mirada ante tu llamado, tu ojos se encuentran con los míos.

- I-Itachi-s-san…-alcanzo a pronunciar…

**_ Y entonces ambos alcanzamos ese punto en donde ya nada se puede hacer, sólo recostarse y tratar de calmar la respiración… Apoyo mi rostro, exhausto, en tu hombro. Tú haces lo mismo en el mío… Todo se queda en silencio por un largo momento… Un eterno instante…_**

El sudor corre por mi rostro y te abrazo fuertemente, sea lo que sea que debas decirme, será mejor que sea después… Disfrutemos juntos este momento, mi amor…

**_ Si, disfrutémoslo, amor mío… Aunque aún no tenga el coraje suficiente para recitar las palabras que tú me dijiste apenas todo esto comenzó…_**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... que les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado, este es el final de estos pequeños drables... La verdad, disfruté mucho de escribirlos y de leer sus revs ^^<em>

_Asì que dejen sus comen de este final o de todos en genral, como gusten, siempre es lindo leer sus opiñones, aunque sean críticas, me encanta! =)_

_Saludos y nos leemos en alguna otra historia! =)_**_  
><em>**


End file.
